


幻

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: 如雾如幻，似真似假
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	幻

**Author's Note:**

> 开了辆小破车，第一次写车不香不好吃多多担待（）  
> ooc有

已经死掉的人的梦里有什么？

生前回忆的走马灯？还是自己死时的定格？

很遗憾，这两点臣都没有。他的梦里，只有被染成血色的故乡和四散奔逃的人群。

殷红的血液从成堆的尸体身上流出，一路蜿蜒曲折，汇在镇上唯一的湖中。臣顺着那抹红色望去，看到了在水中绽开的血花。

如三途河畔的曼珠沙华，开得如火如荼，却让人想要远离。

他隐约猜到了自己死亡的原因，其余事情他毫无印象，也不想回忆。一是太麻烦，二是他很喜欢现在的生活。

他醒来后，似乎一切都未发生过一般，镇上的人既没有透明成灵体，也未化作可怕的厉鬼模样。街头巷尾依然人声鼎沸，鸡犬相闻，一派安居乐业的景象。

但臣却知道，那些还在镇子上生活的人早已不是人类，包括自己也一样。

到那月的十七，医馆的老大夫随着一个樵夫的闯入而突然消失，臣便全都懂了。

那可怜的樵夫做了替死鬼。

从这时候开始，每到那月十七便有生人进入镇子，镇上的“人”也会随之消失几位。

今天...又是十七了。

从恍惚间回过神，臣照例打开窗，一阵桃花的香气随风飘进屋内，还带着几瓣淡粉。

曾经被血色浸染的地狱，如今却是桃花纷飞。

臣仍记得不久前，一个穿着淡色和服的男人突然闯进镇子，也不住下，自顾自地说着与他有缘，送了他满镇的桃花。

“都是幻术，可别因为贪吃去摘桃子哦。”

几声铃音飘飘荡荡，随风而逝。

承他的言，桃花从未凋零过，无论四季如何变幻，唯一不变的便是那片粉云。

也是靠着这粉云，那些可怜的人才能在这片蒙着桃源表象的地狱中停留。心甘情愿，毫无察觉地做了替死鬼。

臣望着街上的车水马龙，伸手接了片花瓣，眼睁睁看它逐渐散作雾气消失。

街上的吵闹忽然停了下来。

仿佛被按下了暂停键，所有人不再动作，一齐望向唯一可以进入镇子的木桥。

来了。

桥头被雾气掩着，臣只看出一个隐隐约约的影子。街上再次吵闹起来，臣坐下，借着光线看起了书。

自己向来随缘，从来不去争抢什么。况且臣对现在的生活也不是完全不满，便也没多在意。

叩击窗棂的声音让臣抬起头，正巧对上一双陌生的眼睛。

“不好意思，”问话的是个男人，他背着个大大的箱子，额角渗出细细密密的汗珠。“请问您需要灯笼吗？”

男人自称橘，是位走街串巷的制灯师。更重要的在于，他是个生人。

臣虽然不主动去争抢什么，但送到嘴边的肉也没有不吃的道理，便爽快的承认自己需要。

看橘就要去找旅店，臣急忙开口叫住他：“你就在我这里住下吧，我找你商量也方便。”

再三确认后，橘道了谢，住进了客房。

街上的人看那生人已经有了归宿，抱着今年没戏的感叹，便各自忙各自的去了。

到了晚上用完晚饭，橘找到臣，询问他纸灯的用途，臣便只胡诌了个理由。

橘沉思片刻，拿起桌上摆放的宣纸，提笔画了起来。

臣在一旁托着下巴，看橘手里的毛笔一上一下地晃动，宽大的袖口在砚台上空拂来拂去。臣突然伸手拢起他的袖子，使那浅色布料躲过被污染的命运。

橘一怔，后微微一笑：“多谢。”

臣微笑回礼，看着纸上的凤凰图案逐渐栩栩如生起来。

“这样您看如何？”橘将手中宣纸递给臣。

纸上的凤凰通体赤红，舞动的姿态栩栩如生。

“灯能做到这样吗？”臣不由自主地问。

橘闻言低笑几声。“若是做不到，我也不用靠这个吃饭了。”

臣略一点头，随后便回了屋。灭掉蜡烛前，臣向着对面客房望过去，烛光映着橘认真修改图稿的侧脸，忽明忽间，他有些恍惚。

人不为己，天诛地灭。这话对于彼世之人也同样适用。臣叹口气，吹灭了蜡烛。

没过几天，橘开始着手制作凤凰灯。他借了臣的院子，将箱子中的竹条尽数取出，劈砍一阵，将其弯成合适的造型。

臣被叮叮当当的声音吸引，披着羽织倚在门边，看着橘灵巧的手指飞速运作，不一会儿便出来了个伞的框架。

“不是做凤凰灯吗？”臣抱胸看着低头忙活的橘，“怎么做起伞来了？”

“在检查这批竹条能不能用。”橘安好最后一根伞骨，拿起来转了转，“也是份薄礼，感谢您肯让我借宿。”

臣饶有兴趣地看橘拿出棉纸贴在伞架上，放在一边晾干。

“要来试试吗？”

要刷桐油的时候，橘突然开口。臣倒也不推辞，接过橘手上的刷子，杂乱无章地涂了起来。

“要顺着骨架涂。”

手上突然传来了久违的暖意，这让臣有些许错愕。彼世呆得久了，早就忘了人类的温度。

似乎是这温度融化了记忆中的寒冰，斑驳的画面从脑中一闪而逝。

暖黄的阳光，夏日的蝉鸣，手中的纸鹤，这些与梦中的鲜血与惨叫完全不同的场景让臣晃了神。暖意流过胸膛，有种几欲落泪的错觉。

他目光呆滞地望着不知名的方向，幸福感过后，一种陌生又熟悉的绝望从心底蔓延到四肢百骸。背后突然传来的剧痛让臣支持不住，差点软倒。

“您怎么了？”橘急忙扶住他，对臣突然的反应有些不知所措，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

臣摇摇头，将刷子交还给橘，拖着沉重的步子走到门边，身形歪了歪，碰上了房间的门。

身后的橘凝视着他的背影，微微蹙了眉。

臣抱膝坐在床上，看着大开的窗户。月亮渐渐从梢头落下，他被天边的那抹朝阳晃了眼睛，眯起双眼望着逐渐扩散开的彤云。

昨天，又没有梦见鲜血。

臣看着墙角倚着的那把油纸伞，几朵桃花零星的点缀在伞面。橘连夜做完送他，说是赔礼道歉。

不，你不需道歉。臣想这么说。

充满血色的梦随着橘的到来莫名不见了踪影，取而代之的是温暖的如同春日的梦境。像是安静祥和的桃源一般，和乐美好。

橘来的这段时间，臣有些食髓知味。

或许，一直做着这样的梦，也不错。

臣推开门，一个半人来高的凤凰框架便出现在眼前。可扎它的人却不在。

说是少了几样材料，橘需要出门一趟。

臣应了，在橘出门前隐了他的气息。得感谢镇上人都没什么长久记忆，对橘的长相并没什么印象，省了他不少事。

院子的石桌上还有橘剩下来的彩纸，臣拈起一张，裁剪，折成纸鹤。

这是他唯一会折的东西，却因为许久未上手生疏不少。但几张纸下去，也渐渐找到了感觉。

他就那么不知疲倦地重复，直到再次伸向那叠彩纸时，臣扑了个空。

满桌铺满了纸鹤，大大小小。臣端详片刻，泄气地躺在柔软的草地上，偏过头，随手捞起绿色中的一抹红，触感却不似花的柔软，有棱有角，刺手的很。

是纸鹤？

臣不记得刚刚有这种颜色的彩纸。自从他说过讨厌红色后，橘便将所有的红纸全部收了起来，画稿也是一改再改。

臣拆开那小小的纸鹤，和自己一模一样的折法让他怀疑自己的记忆是不是出现了差错。

忽地黑影一闪，手中的红色纸鹤不知去了何方。

臣警觉地坐起身，看清楚来人才松了口气，佯装发怒。“阿一。”

叫做阿一的孩子嘿嘿一笑，手里赫然是那只红纸鹤。“别生气嘛，我来告诉你个秘密。”

臣点点头，表示自己洗耳恭听。

“我刚刚去山上放烟火，看到那个大湖旁边有人在欸。”阿一捏着纸鹤的翅膀摇动起来，“但是今年不是轮到哥哥你了吗？”

臣猛地一惊，还没动作，阿一又自顾自地说了下去。“我还看到了裁缝铺的掌柜，今年有三个人来——欸、哥哥？！”

回应阿一的只有匆匆碰上的房门。

此岸与彼岸的分界，便是山上那片湖泊。

生人触及湖水，便与此岸再无瓜葛。灵魂被囚，代替桃源中人，在此处永无解放之日。

桃源的夜晚和外界别无二致，依稀可闻虫鸣。月光穿过薄薄云层，倾洒在平静的湖面上。  
旁边俨然坐着个熟悉的影子。

臣急急上前两步。那人转头望向他，显然有些惊讶。

“您怎么...”橘连忙起身想道歉，手却突然被拉住。臣不由分说带着他便往山下走。

“...那个，您——”

臣猛地刹住脚步，橘险些撞上。“真是抱歉，贪恋夜景耽搁了，还让您亲自出来找。其实您不必...”

橘的话说不下去了，臣正回头紧盯着他。

他似乎看到了面前人的眼角隐隐泛着红。

两人对视片刻，终是橘先偏开了目光。臣收回眼神，行至山脚下，才放开了橘的手。

冰凉的触感还残留在橘的手心，他低头摩挲着手中攥着的纸片，望向那个渐行渐远的背影。

湖边，被精心裁剪过的纸人被风卷起，漂在水面。小人样的纸突然燃烧，化为灰烬，沉入无底深渊。

似乎又是梦。

男人手中的方纸随着他的动作变出各种花样，看得旁边的人眼花缭乱。

“能不能教我？”他问。

男人斜眼瞧他，饶有兴趣地问他想学什么。

他便盯着面前的一圈纸模笑，随手指了一个最不起眼的。“这个好了。”

过于简单的形态让男人忍俊不禁。“怎么就学这个？”

他瞥了男人一眼，拿起小小的纸模左右翻看。“我可不靠这个吃饭，学那么难的东西做什么。”

男人只是笑，从盒子里取过一张方纸递给他，仔仔细细教他折了起来。

臣望着远处在桃花树下的两个人，第一次有种靠近的冲动。雾气迷蒙，男人手中的红色纸鹤格外扎眼。

他拨开雾气，一步一步走近，却不料踩中地上的枯叶，脆响让那两人一齐回过头。

臣如遭雷击，眼神慢慢失去焦距。

他看见了自己，还有旁边捏着红色纸鹤的男人。

那是橘。

脑中有什么冲出了禁锢它的枷锁，奔涌的情绪撞击着他的防线，一时之间溃不成军。

那是自己身为彼岸之人不应有的，生前的记忆。

臣猛地睁开了眼睛，肩上突然增加的重量让他一惊，下意识朝后挥去。

橘伸出的手被打开，僵在半空。本来披在臣身上的羽织也落了地。

“...抱歉。”橘缓缓收回手，“我只是来跟您说一声，灯已经做好了。”

那天过后，橘便一改往日悠哉游哉的态度，开始昼夜不停地赶工。

臣望进他眼中，许久才移开目光，略一点头。

“您没什么需要的话，今晚我就要告辞了。”橘嘴角漾起一个还算温柔的笑，眼中的落寞被臣尽收眼底。

臣看向院子里那盏栩栩如生的凤凰灯。本来火红的色彩让橘换成了湖水一般的蓝色。臣不由自主便想到了山上那片湖泊。

明天天亮后，橘就永远出不去了。

“今晚住下来吧。”

不能让他死在这。

“山路不好走，明天我去送你。”

橘有些吃惊，神色复杂地看向臣。他张张口，却什么也没说出来。最后只躬身施礼，表示感谢。

今夜的月光格外皎洁。

臣忘记关窗，被风吹窗纸的沙沙声吵醒时，借着月色看清了对面客房桌子上的酒瓶。

悄无声息地，臣披上衣服，推门走进。

橘伏在桌上，垂下来的额发隐隐遮住微红的侧脸，人正睡得安稳。

臣静悄悄坐下来，拿起手边的酒瓶晃了晃，将里面剩余的液体一饮而尽。

辛辣苦涩刺激着味蕾，让臣有种自己还活着的错觉。

若是自己还活着该多好。

他凝视着橘的侧脸，记忆中的那抹身影和面前人重合。夏日、蝉鸣、纸鹤，臣能回想起的所有温暖记忆里都有橘的身影。

他出了神，行动却比想法快一步，在橘的脸颊上留下一吻。

蜻蜓点水一般，却隐隐含了无奈与不甘。

最后看了橘一眼，臣转身离去，手触到房门的一瞬间，被一股力量猛地一拉。臣不备，跌进身后人的怀里。

橘带着酒气的气息拍在他颈侧，双臂将他牢牢抱紧。

臣用力想要挣脱出对方的怀抱，可橘却抓住他的肩膀将他硬生生转了过来。猝不及防望进橘有些迷蒙的眼神中，臣也恍惚了。

唇上传来柔软温热的触感，臣没有推开。

臣的默许让接下来一切都变得顺理成章。橘舔吻着他的唇，舌尖试探性地探入。臣心底一动，勾住他的舌交缠起来。

橘的呼吸乱了拍，他扣住臣的后脑吻得更深。直到臣有些透不过气轻轻推他，他才不舍地放开。

“...可以吗？”声音被情欲浸染得喑哑。

袖口被臣攥出褶皱。他是彼岸之人，若是真的交合，怕是会损耗橘的性命。

他落寞地抬头，撞上橘征求的眼神。

橘在等他的答案。

终究，臣伸手解开腰间的束带，由着衣物滑落，再度吻了上去。

“你身上好凉...”

橘从身后抱住他，气息随着轻语吹入耳中，换来怀中人的轻颤。

臣将自己的脖颈送到了橘嘴边，颈项传来的湿润拨动神经，隐隐快感自尾骨向上蔓延，染得耳尖通红。

臣微微仰起头，咽下紊乱的呼吸。橘的发丝擦过他的颈间，无意间却是瘙了他的痒。

“好痒...”

“是吗？”橘低笑，手掌擦过他胸前的突起。

“唔—”

橘的衣物被猛地攥紧，上挑的尾音随着臣咬住下唇的动作戛然而止。

不满于臣故意吞下声音的行为，橘改用手指捏着。

“疼...”

有些大的力道让臣痛呼出声。

“抱歉......”橘松了力，直到臣摇头说没关系，他才吻了吻臣的头发，手指向下移到腹部。

高于体温的手指在小腹游移，橘向前倾身，臣感受到他心脏的跳动，不可名状的孤独感再次升腾。

橘和自己不一样了。

下巴突然被托起，臣隔着肩膀转过头，迎上橘的唇。

唇舌交缠间，下体被滚烫的温度包覆住，轻轻上下动作着，快感便如电流般刺激四肢百骸，让臣整个腰都软了下去。

“哈...，呜......”

羞耻的声音停在喉咙里，主人并不放它自由。

前端逐渐渗出粘液，耳边逐渐传来的黏腻声让臣忍不住咬唇，吞进更多上挑的尾音。

然而橘在他侧颈后细细舔吻着，酥麻的快感随着橘的轻咬爆发开，将他的克制瞬间击碎。呜咽过后，颤抖着到达第一次极乐。

臣想要苦笑，明明已经没有所谓心跳，却还有着生人的感受。

他有些脱力地靠在橘的怀里。橘拨开他被汗打湿的头发，另一只手就着黏腻的液体，将手指刺入后穴。

疼痛却让他觉得欣喜。

待到臣抓住橘的手臂，示意他已经可以时，身下早已是黏腻一片。以至于橘进入后，他并没有适应太久便食髓知味起来。

痛感与快感在脑中错杂交叠。橘的胸膛紧贴着他的背，心跳声无形中加重了臣心中那条分界线。

“橘...”被唤到的人停下动作。

“我想看着你。”

身后人突然没了响动。

半晌，橘将人转了过来，欺身上去。

呼吸逐渐变得急促，自尾椎传来的快感完全不由得臣思考其他事。仿佛只凭本能，他竟也随着橘的动作抬起腰，小幅度地动了起来。

陌生却甜蜜的感觉让臣脑中混沌一片，只能隐约分辨出橘的轮廓。

脑中梦境与现实混乱无序地播放着，眼前一阵是和煦的阳光与如幻般的桃源，一阵又是冰冷的鲜血和凄厉的惨叫。

他似乎看见自己在黑暗中下坠，橘就在他面前望着他，臣拼命向他伸出手，他却只是平静地看着。

只是看着。

橘的袖子被猛地抓住。

“橘...”

他抖着声音，眼角的水光隐隐泛出红色。

“救我......”

是久违的，眼泪的味道。苦咸中掺着腥甜。

橘蹙眉，擦去他眼角略红的液体，在他额头上落下一吻。

“嗯。”

极轻极轻，臣却听得真切。他攀上橘的肩，感受着内壁痉挛所带来的愉悦。

月光挟着片片轻粉，流入澄澈的湖水，停下休息的金鱼被惊起，尾巴拍出朵朵水花。

桃源的人们有些奇怪，为何今年桥下接应的摆渡船迟迟未到。

直到有个孩子在山上看到本应消失的臣，说他在湖边坐着，身上还带着因强开风穴造成的伤。

众人找到他质问，臣也大大方方承认。

是他坏了规矩在先，惩罚自是逃避不掉。村长一句话，便将他封在了桃源，非灭不得出。

臣倒是乐在其中，品着从橘那里得来的美梦和纸鹤过日子。

因着臣破了例，桃源也因此迎来了今年的第二位客人。

臣发现此事时，纸鹤翅膀上的粉色瞬间化为齑粉，随风带起一片叮当铃声，向着木桥而去。

身旁蓝色的凤凰灯骤然亮起了光，忽闪几下，重归死寂。

臣坐在桥头，看着出现在浓雾中的那抹格外扎眼的白，眯了眯眼睛。

凤凰灯蓦地散出亮光，臣不敢置信地看着眼前朝他奔过来的人，脚下如同生根般再也挪不动步子，猛然落入温暖的怀抱。

熟悉的味道让他鼻尖发酸，试图回抱住面前的人，可手却僵在半空，猛地将人推开。

“出去。”不带一丝犹豫。

橘眼里满是受伤，手攥得死紧。他盯着臣冷漠的表情，半晌才开口。

“我很想你......”

臣的话哽在喉咙里，他尽力调整着呼吸，却还是堵得胸口发疼。

远处响起的脚步声提醒他不能再拖下去了。

“我不说第二遍，走。”

月光撒在地面上，独独映出了橘的影子。

他上前几步想拉住臣，却在将要触碰之时猛地向前栽倒。

臣急忙托住他，橘却已经没了意识。他转头望向拄着拐杖的村长，相顾无言。

“村子已经饶了他一命，也并未追究。他再进来便如普通生人一样。”

村长朝他走了过来，臣下意识紧了紧双臂。

“你镇守村子，就要循了规矩。已经为你破了一次例，别这么不知好歹。”话说到最后，村长已是气极。“你清楚这桃源到底是什么地方。”

基于地狱的仙境。

臣垂下眼，手中煞气逐渐成形，劈开道风穴。双臂却猛然一空，橘瞬间消失在他视野中。

急忙转身去寻，却发现阿一站在风穴口，便匆忙收了手。

橘靠在那棵开的最盛的桃花树下，平静地睡着。  
村长周围逐渐聚集起人群，个个阴冷地盯着臣，这倒第一次让臣有了地狱的实感。

“你已经不能再转世，别挡了其他人的路。”

村长的拐杖在地上磕了磕，轻轻几声却仿佛钟声震鸣。

“他不行。”

“只有他不可以。”

臣瞥到树下的橘，像那晚在月光下一样，好像只是因为醉了酒，靠在那休息。

人群却已没了耐心，一时间煞气冲天，直冲树下人而去。

阿一的指尖逐渐染上冷意，冰冷逐渐蔓延至四肢百骸。

梦境中惨叫和鲜血和现实逐渐重合，那如同修罗站在他面前的人是他一直仰慕的对象。

那个会给他糖吃，那个会温柔的笑，似乎永远不会生气的哥哥。

他眼睁睁看着臣将手中利刃刺入他喉咙，听他哑哑的咕哝出一句“对不起”。

他看着臣落下的血泪染湿眼下的泪痣。似乎想起什么，倒下去的瞬间，他看到臣背后突兀显现的血洞，猛地抓住臣的衣角。

拼尽全力，冲臣摇摇头。

不行，不能过去。

眼中的光逐渐暗淡，他像个破布娃娃一样倒在地上，随风而散。

桃源依旧是落英缤纷。臣站在桥头，看着花瓣落在被血浸透的土地上，眼前闪过无数走马灯般的场景。

那是整个桃源的回忆。

臣支持不住，双膝一软，跪倒在血河中央。

艰难将眼前事物分辨清晰，臣望向那桃花树下，却只看到纷飞的桃花。

下一秒，臣被一股力量猛地推上了半空。

地上染血的花瓣突然被催动，绕在臣四周，隐隐形成束缚的法阵。

一把纸伞赫然出现在眼前，伞面上点缀的桃花浸了血，红得妖冶。

他茫然地看向伞下催动法阵的橘，后肩突然的疼痛和冲撞的记忆让他几乎昏死。

他看到梦境中的鲜血与屠杀，看到他护在身后的人用利刃贯穿了他的左胸，也看到了自己倒下去时，绝望看着他的阿一。

是你啊。

臣嘴角扯出悲戚。

橘只看到花瓣中黑气一闪，猝不及防间，那黑气化出实体，猛地掐住了橘的脖颈。

寒气，煞气。

橘未催动法阵，直直感受着深入骨髓的森冷。臣的血泪停在他右眼下的泪痣上，凝结一般。

橘只感觉掐着自己的力道逐渐加重，随后缓缓松开。

橘眼底划过震惊，臣在空中停留半刻，化作黑气附入纸伞。纸伞腾空，稳稳落入橘手中。

桥的尽头蓦地有了光。

似是在许多年前，他手中折着纸鹤，问男人从画本里看到的新词汇。

“付丧神？”

男人停下手中的动作，托腮仔细想着。“大概是附在器物上，保护人的神灵吧。”

他偏过脑袋，说着自己也想有一个，这样就可以保护想保护的人了。

男人失笑，笑他天真。

“你不想有吗？”他看着天，随口问道。“没有想要保护的人吗？”

男人无言，转头看他半晌，笑了起来。

“有。”

他不解。

“比起依靠那种东西，我更依赖自己。”

男人的眼中似乎有火焰燃烧。

杯盏翻倒，屋内一片狼藉。矮胖的商贾缓缓后撤几步，惊恐地看着面前撑着纸伞的男人。

那伞上几朵桃花红得妖冶。男人的手轻点伞面，一股黑气向上蒸腾，在空中显化出模糊的人形。

灵体森冷异常，眼下那颗血痣让商贾不禁胯下湿润，整个身子抖如筛糠。

“解决掉。”

男人走出房间，将飞溅的血液和惨叫甩在身后。

黑气从窗间缝隙溜出，重新附在伞上。

男人走了几步，猛一口血咳在了袖上。

男人擦去唇边血丝，割破手指，指尖血滴在伞面的桃花上。

黑气再次飘出，只是这次却是人形。

“我命不久矣。”男人抬头看那半透明的人，“放你自由。”

他不说话，平静地望着男人。

男人将伞丢在地上，转身离去，不再去看他一眼。

耳边传来飒飒的风声。

左胸的剧痛让男人不敢置信地转头，利刃贯穿心脏，藏蓝和服上湿黏一片。

灵体面无表情抽出黑气凝成的尖刺，男人的血飞溅出来，穿过身体，甩在他身后的桃花树上。

桃花？

男人费力睁开眼，眼前的粉云让他眸中失了光彩。

“桃...源......?”

男人嗫嚅着，看着灵体逐渐消散，纸鹤落在面前的土地上，已经变皱许多。

恍惚间，男人记起那年他赌气一般的话。

“等着你开口说喜欢，纸鹤怕是也能自己飞起来。”

男人不言语，手指轻点纸鹤翅膀，那纸鹤在空中绕了个圈，稳稳停在他肩头。

他大惊，半天说不出话。

“幻术罢了。”

纸鹤失了力，旋转着落入泥土。

**Author's Note:**

> 联动了一下番茄的桃花妖小陈（虽然就打了个酱油）


End file.
